Sweet Merit
by Souzousei
Summary: "You heard me." Kyouya smirked with just a small twitch of his lips. "Your debt is paid off." / Drabbley One-shot


Disclaimer: In my dreams. It's the only place I'll ever own such cute animes like this.

**Sweet Merit**

* * *

"What?" Haruhi gasped, very nearly dropping the cup in her hands.

"You heard me." Kyouya smirked with just a small twitch of his lips. "Your debt is paid off."

"I-it can't possibly be worked off already! It was so much..." Haruhi's eyes were wide with shock. She placed the cup down on a table, using her pinky to cushion the noise. The manners that had been taught to her when she first began the Host Club still seemed to be ingrained unconsciously in her head. Haruhi mentally tacked off all the times that Kyouya had bet so that she could have her debt brought down, and also began tacking off all the times debt had been added back on.

"Haruhi, you don't have to worry. It's paid."

"But it doesn't make sense!" For the first time that Kyouya could remember, Haruhi looked truly flustered. '_And about such a small thing as her debt..._'

"Well, if you're so worried, you could still around the Host Club anyways." Kyouya's glasses flashed as he turned his head slightly towards the window, catching the light streaming through it.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Oh silly Haruhi, you still don't get it.

"There are merits of course."

"Merits? By having me?" She pointed to herself. Did she really not understand?

"A certain percentage, believe it or not, of our customers are yours and will be upset with your absence. Add this to the depression that will be felt by Tamaki, and most likely the twins as well, and I'll have a real epidemic on my hands. That's not even mentioning the downfall after Hunny and Mori's graduation." Kyouya smiled (if that's what you wanted to call it) softly at Haruhi. "You really have taken hold of this club in your own grip."

Haruhi tapped her finger against her chin, taking in what Kyouya said.

"Will Kyouya not be affected if I left as well?"

Ah, Haruhi, blunt as always.

Kyouya took his hand and pushed his glasses up with one finger. It was a habit that was as natural as breathing for him. Haruhi knew he did it most when he was thinking and deliberating on something to say.

"I have my own merits for keeping you in the club, yes."

Haruhi dwelled on that for a moment.

"I couldn't imagine what those could possibly be." She replied truthfully.

Kyouya chuckled slightly, a truer smile breaking out on his face. He stepped forward and placed one crooked finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his gaze. Bending low, he very quickly placed a chaste kiss right on the corner of her mouth. He wasn't evil enough to give her her first real kiss without her consent.

"As I said, I have my own merits." He murmured, pulling back. His eyes were gentler than Haruhi had ever seen them. They were also teasing, as they gazed at her cheeks that had turned a lovely shade of pink.

"O-oh." She managed to squeak. She didn't disengage, or step back from Kyouya, something that pleasantly surprised him. He dared to gently place his hands on her blue covered shoulders.

"It's growing late. Perhaps I can offer you a ride home?" Kyouya suggested.

Haruhi, looking as if she had been pulled from a daze, gave a dumb nod.

"Okay."

* * *

They were nearing her apartment complex, and had sat in silence for most of the ride.

"Have you decided whether you will quit the club or not?" Kyouya couldn't help but try and ask nonchalantly as the limo pulled to a slow stop in front of her home.

Haruhi twiddled her thumbs in her lap absentmindedly.

"I think I'll stay in it for awhile." Her gaze came up and met his.

"There might be some merit in it for me."

She smiled at him, hoping he understood what she meant.

He smiled back.

This time, their lips made direct contact.

Ah, sweet merit.

* * *

A/N;; Not really a one-shot, but not exactly a drabble.  
I'm hoping I kept them somewhat in character, but I'm not too sure.  
Either way, I sorta like how this turned out.

Make me a happy person and press that review button, and write what you think.


End file.
